More Than A Summer Fling
by Ms.Smilee
Summary: Ally Dawson goes to a summer camp to be a junior counselor with her bff Trish. She expects nothing but fun, except for her brother Dez's pranks. Who promise's to make her summer camp torture. She wants to have a great time with her boyfriend Dallas at camp. And she does, until she meets her Senior Counselor Austin. Will it be more than a summer fling? A bit OOC. PLEASE READ! :D
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Prank One.

Ally's P.O.V.

"ALLY! GET UP! YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE!" yelled my older brother Dez.

I groaned something into my pillow that sounded like, "Go die in a hole." I don't know. I was too tired.

"ALLY! GET UP OR ELSE . . .!" Dez left the threat hanging in the air. I mentally rolled my eyes. Dez barges into my room. I lift my head to see him looking furious, standing in my doorway. He is wearing a Camp Oakwood Senior Counseler t-shirt. I let my head fall back onto my oh-so soft pillow. Was it really THAT day? I thought that I still had a week to pack. But I don't have any time anymore! I jump out of bed.

"What?!" I yell. I grab a random pair of jeans and slip the onto my legs. I don't succeed. I look for my Camp Oakwood Junior Counseler shirt instead. I scream in frustration. I stop my frantic search long enough to look over at Dez.

He was laughing. I glared at him. "What is so funny?!" I yell.

He kept laughing. "We're not going to camp today!" He said slapping his knee while laughing. I was confused.

"Then why are you dressed up?" I asked pointing to his t-shirt.

"The senior camp counselers have camp prep. So I have to go." He explained pointing to his overnight bag. "The actual camp isn't for another week. How much energy drink did you drink last night?" He asked.

I shook my head. "I have no idea. I guess I was too caught up in celebrating the end of school." I said. School ended yesterday and I was so glad to be out of the 10th grade. It was too complicated. Way too much homework. And drama. Luckily I got out alive.

Dez shook his head. "Anyway I have to go. I'll be back in a couple of days. Will you be okay?" He asked me. I nodded.

"Yeah Trish will stay with me. I won't be alone." I said.

"Okay, that's good." He said.

"Why did you wake me up at-," I looked at the clock. It was 6:00 in the morning. "This unearthly hour?!" I told him. He started laughing again.

"I thought it would be funny!" He said. I threw a pillow at him but he dodged it and stayed at the doorway.

"Get out!" I yelled. In his hand was my diary.

"Shh Ally. Don't want to wake the neighbors do you?" He said opening it up. By now I was _so _ready to go back to bed. "What kind of secrets do you hide in here?" he asked, playfully (but evilly) fingers the pages filled with all of my secrets.

"Give me my back!" I yell. "Why are you doing this?" I ask, a little softer.

His face softens for a second and I sigh with relief. Then he gets that mischievous glint in his brown eyes and I know that I'm doomed. "You embarrassed me in front of Ashley." He said before running down the hallway towards the stairs.

Ashley was a girl that he really liked. I remember when we were at a store two months ago. I had yelled at him if he wanted to buy teddy bear boxers. It was midnight and I thought we were the only ones in the store. But it turns out Dez was trying to flirt with her.

I run after him. "DEZ! GIVE ME MY BOOK!" I yell, chasing him through the living room. He winks at me before running out of the front door and onto the lawn. I run out of the house after him, not thinking about what I'm wearing. I look around. I don't see him anywhere.

"DEZ! WHERE ARE YOU?!" I scream. I heard a laugh. I turned to my left to see Dez.

With a hose in his hand.

He turns it on to full blast and starts squirting me. I scream.

"Dez! Stop! I'm sorry!" I yelled. He stopped for a minute.

"Really?" He asked. I nodded, shivering from being soaking wet. Thank goodness I slept with my bra on. Because right now, my tank top is see through. "Too bad." He said shrugging. "I still want revenge."

"Well congratulation! You got you're revenge!" I told him.

He shook his head. "I'm not done yet." He said. What? What else does he have planned? Dez is the ultimate prankster in the family. Which made me pretty darn scared about what he had planned.

He turned the hose back on and continued spraying me. I screamed and ran back towards the door. I tried turning the doorknob but it was locked. He probably had the key. Dez kept soaking me with freezing cold water. I screamed.

"Stop! I surrender!" I yelled. He kept on spraying. I pounded on the door as if it would magically open up. Soon I was soaking wet and my teeth were chattering. I sunk down in the floor. He turned off the hose.

"W-why are y-you doing t-this?" I asked him, stuttering.

"Because, Ashley was the one girl who might have actually liked me. But you ruined that. Now I'm going to make your whole summer a disaster." He said smugly. And once Dez makes a decision he _never, ever _backs out. I was completely doomed.

And it was funny how I thought that his prank was over. But no. It never just ends with me getting wet, or injured. I have to get embarrassed too. Just as I was standing up he started spraying me once again. I started screaming. Then I heard a car honk. I looked at our drive way where there was an old car parked.

And it was full of hot teenage boys.


	2. Bleach Blonde Boy

**Hey! Okay so how do you like it so far?! I hope you like it! Here is the second chapter! Enjoy!**

Chapter Two: Bleach Blonde Boy

I just stared there, dumbfounded. While all four of the guys whistled and checked me out. I was confused. I looked down at myself and saw that I was just in my red hot underwear and a soaked see through tank and (lucky me) you could see my matching red hot bra. I felt my face turn red with embarrassment. I look at the boys in the van. There was one in the front, a bleach blonde was driving. He had mirrored glasses on and an arm hanging out of the open window.

In the back there was one guy in the middle row, a cute brown haired guy and he was whistling.

In the back row there were two guys, twins, with dirty blonde/light brown hair. They were laughing, whistling, and pointing at me.

"Dude! Are you really going to lock you night stand girl out of the house dressed like that?" Said the bleach blonde. I almost gagged. I tried covering myself with my hands, without much success.

"Dude. This ain't that kinda girl! This is my sister." Said Dez. I looked at him hoping that he would quit spraying me with cold water. I spoke too soon.

He squirt me again. I screamed and all of the guys laughed. I was SO embarrassed. But considering what he has done to me in the past, this is nothing.

Finally Dez put the hose away and looks at me. He laughs along with the guys. I decide to give him a piece of his own medicine.

"You know what Dez? I forgive you." I said in the best innocent face I can muster. He looks confused.

"What?" He asked. I nodded.

"I said, I forgive you." I say again. I sneak a glance at the boys in the van. They all looked confused too.

I started walking towards him. He started backing up.

"What are you doing?" He asked nervously. I gave him a sweet but evil smile.

"I'm going to give you a hug." I said sweetly before lunging at him. He was too late to escape. I hugged him tightly and he groaned.

"Ally! You're getting me all wet!" He complained. I smiled and hugged him tighter.

"Yep. That's the point." I said. I was pretty darn soaked and soon the whole front of him was too.

"Ally! Stop! You're cold!" He said. I laughed.

"Well, so is your heart." I told him. Finally he got me to let go and I stood there folding my arms across my chest in triumph; my back to the van. I heard another whistle. I turned around and felt myself turning red again. My face was probably as red as my matching bra and panties. The whistle came from the bleach blonde. I gulped, he was really cute. And he was checking me out. Probably because I was barely in any clothes at all.

Dez walked up to the bleach blonde and smack him on the head.

The bleach blonde clutched his head. "Ow! Dude what was that for?!" He yelled. Dez climbed into the passenger seat next to the bleach blonde.

"Dude! That's gross! She's my sister! My LITTLE SISTER!" Dez said.

"So what?! She's hot! She defiantly grew up." Said bleach blonde checking me out again. But I just knew that he was looking at my chest and not my face. I blushed. He thought I was hot? ALLY WHAT ARE YOU THINKING?! YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND! YOU ARE IN A VERY HAPPY RELATIONSHIP WITH DALLAS! I told myself.

Dez shook his head and gave bleach blonde and grossed out look. "Gross man. Just gross."

Bleach blonde shrugged. "So she's not off limits?" He asked. I gave a little cough to remind them that I was still here. They looked at me. I raised an eyebrow at them both.

"I don't know man. Just keep your thoughts and HARMONES away from her. And it's her choice to date whoever. I stay out of that." Said Dez. Bleach blonde raises and eyebrow at me and I blush furiously.

"But he already has a boyfriend." Adds Dez. Bleach blonde frowns a little.

"But yeah. Who cares anyway?" Says Dez. And Bleach Blonde Boy mumbles in agreement. I look at him confused. Why is he acting like that? I barely even know him. Except for maybe a couple of times when Dez had one of his wild summer parties. But that was when he was 17. Now he's graduated, 18, and still has not moved out yet. But I was 15 and completely invisible to a bunch of seniors. I'm kinda glad. I had braces and was going through my flat chested faze. But he mentioned earlier that he remembers me and that I sure GREW UP. Because now I am a little taller, I have curbs, my chest is more, uh, full? and my face is a lot prettier. And I no longer have braces. But he kept tabs on me?

I mentally shook my head. I SO should not care. I have a boyfriend!

"Let's go." Says Dez. They start to back out, but how am I supposed to get in the house.

"Dez! The house key?" I tell him. He rolls his eyes and throws the key at me, which I gratefully catch. Then I remember my book. "And my book!" I yell. He smiles and reaches into his bag for it. That look on his face does not look good. He opens it up to a random page and clears his throat.

"'Dear Journal, I don't know what to do about Dallas. I like him, but am scared about my first kiss. What if I mess up and make a fool out of myself? Love, Ally.'" Says Dez, faking a teenage girl's voice. I DO NOT sound like that! All of the boys shoot 'ooh's!' and pretend to make dreamy eyes and kissy noises. I shoot Dez a deadly look. He shudders and throws my book at me. I catch it and inspect it for any damage. Luckily there is none. I glare at them as they back away from the drive-way. They blow kisses at me and I show them that their number one. Well, you know what I mean. They fake mock hurt and drive off snickering and laughing.

I huff aloud and unlock the door. Luckily he didn't mess the key or the door. I close and lock the door. I walk up to my room and slide down my door. I was exhausted because of all of the action that happened in only thirty minutes. I wasn't sure about my upcoming summer anymore.

I knew one thing for sure though.

I was getting revenge.

**Ooh! Evil Ally is comin' out! Lol, okay so I like this OOC story. Wbu? Tell me! And I'm sure you know who bleach blonde is. Duh. :D**


End file.
